


Unbelievable

by GallicGalaxy



Series: Enemies [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: But really fluffy hate sex tbh, Hate Sex, M/M, Not specifically tv or comicverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: In which Rick hates Negan's stupid face





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> well it's been a long time since I wrote a thing  
> I figured I needed to get back to my roots - what inspires me to write? well dicks mostly. So I finally managed to finish some good old-fashioned smut; I'd been wanting to do some Rick/Negan for a while but I feel like I write Rick really awkwardly a lot of the time

Negan almost always wore one of two expressions – either a heartless, threatening glare, broadcasting only his lack of remorse, or an arrogant, contemptuous smirk. At times, it broke into a full grin, an expression of sheer delight at his own dominance. He liked to greet with the smirk; it was falsely welcoming. But, on the underside, it was far more contemptuous than it was endearing.

Rick had grown to despise that expression.

He had grown to despise it so much that, at times, he would cease even listening to what Negan was saying and end up just staring hatefully at that cursed expression. His words ceased to have any presence, any meaning, and all that mattered was that precise configuration of his face.

He didn't know how often Negan had noticed this habit of his. Perhaps the first time he made it known was the first time he'd ever noticed; perhaps he'd known all along. But when Rick found out, he found out very quickly and very unexpectedly.

It was once, when Rick had just gotten back and found Negan waiting for him in Alexandria. Negan had plenty to say – meaningless, domineering drivel. Nothing Rick needed to listen to anyway. Within the space of a few words, Rick had completely blocked out the sound of Negan's voice and was just silently glaring at his expression, looking enough like he was reluctantly paying attention.

And then Negan paused for a moment in the middle of his speech. Raising his eyebrows, he made a brief glance over his shoulder and then turned back to Rick.

The first thing Rick really _heard_ him say was, “You're not even listening to me, are you?” Rick narrowed his eyes and tried to formulate a response, but before he managed to actually say anything, he felt the hilt of Negan's bat slide between his legs, stopping right at his sex and sending an abrupt jolt of electricity up his spine. Rick was frozen for a moment, mouth half-open, stunned by surprise and unexpected sexual stimulation. He glanced down at himself, shocked by Negan's forwardness, and found that he'd somehow gotten hard during that period of ignoring Negan.

 _Fuck_. Rick felt his face turn hot, but he immediately attempted to regain his composure.

“Something tells me you're thinking about something else entirely.” Negan chuckled, withdrawing his weapon and thankfully shouldering it once more. A slight hiss of previously withheld breath passed through Rick's teeth. “It's just a hunch, though.” Negan shrugged, appearing downright gleeful at his discovery.

“Listen, it's not-”

“Not because of me, I know.” Negan cut him off. “But really, would you even tell me if it _was_?” He huffed. He did have a point, though Rick refused to acknowledge it. He felt Negan's gloved hand lift his chin, and with his body already ringing with anticipation, even so marginal a touch against a spot as sensitive as his throat put heat in his veins once more. “Listen, I've been know to zone out and think about pussy from time to time – but you...” Negan smiled even wider, revealing his teeth – which was almost charming for a moment.

Negan turned his hand and ran it up along the edge of Rick's jaw, passing over the side of his face. “You like this, don't you?” Negan hissed, at the very bottom of his voice. It was an accusation, but Rick's response to it would be pivotal. Rick turned his head away slightly; he had very little time to make a decision.

“What could Rick be thinking right now?” Negan proposed in response to Rick's silence. “Could it be – _'Oh Negan, I need you – I need you_ now _..._ '?” He purred, sounding excessively aroused. As he spoke, he slid his hand down from Rick's face and to his shoulder, rubbing his shoulder a little. “And you're tense, too.” Negan remarked. “Why don't we-” He began, bringing his face within kissing range and staring Rick down with a mixture of arrogance and excitement. “Why don't we find one of those nice empty houses and get to know each other a little better?”

If he refused, Negan would undoubtedly continue to press him, but not too far. He _could_ refuse. And if he accepted? What would he get out of it other than brief, petty sexual satisfaction? He didn't want Negan to think he was just-

Negan tilted his chin slightly, and he silently let his lips connect with Rick's. Rick's previous thoughts unraveled and he gave himself over to Negan, letting him kiss as hard as he wanted. He felt himself moan softly into Negan's mouth, only feeding the notion that Rick _wanted_ him. And maybe he did, whether it was just out of aimless longing or the product of something more direct. Rick felt Negan's fingers sink through his hair merely seconds before he pulled away, grinning cruelly.

“I know you didn't _say_ anything, but what I got out of that was something along the lines of _“_ _Fuck my ass until I break in half”_.” Negan purred, pushing his hips forward and grinding himself against Rick. “I'm ready to oblige.” He murmured, following immediately by teasing Rick's ear with his teeth.

“I...” Rick grunted, grasping at Negan's belt. “We shouldn't.”

“Says who?” Negan scoffed, grinding even harder against him. Rick didn't have an answer.

“It won't change anything between us.” Rick grunted tensely, turning his face away from Negan, who responded by kissing at the side of his neck. Rick shivered slightly, gritting his teeth at the sensation of Negan mouthing at such tender, erogenous skin.

“Maybe not.” Negan purred. “But that's not the point.” Negan slid one hand down Rick's chest, trailing it over his stomach slowly and tauntingly. “If you want it, let's do it.” He insisted, tugging impatiently at Rick's belt.

“Fine.” Rick spat suddenly. “Fine. There's an empty house...just behind us, on the left. Let's go.” He continued staggeredly, sounding almost demanding due to his short, tense speech. Negan grinned, clearly satisfied by his victory, and followed Rick without another word.

Almost the moment they got past the threshold, Negan had him pressed against the wall and was kissing him hungrily and fervently. It was then of all moments that Rick realized this could've been a trap. It seemed unlikely - to Negan's credit, he was clever and he was consistent. Taking Rick out alone in an empty house didn't seem like something he'd do. But, of course, it was still possible.

Negan gently tongued the side of Rick's neck, eagerly shoving their bodies together while his muscles quivered in anticipation. “Fuck, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you for.” Negan growled playfully. Rick wasn't quite sure whether or not to be surprised by that. Negan leaned in and teased Rick with the faint prospect of a kiss, pushing up on his hips with one hand. Rick, feeling a twinge of impatience, claimed his partner's mouth aggressively. He felt Negan grind against him far more impatiently in response.

“Mmm, let's...go to bed. Do this like gentlemen, right?” Negan panted, breaking away before Rick was ready to part from him. He silently obliged, and Negan let him lead the way.

Prior to anything else, Negan pulled his bat off his shoulder and laid it down in an adjacent chair, channeling the utmost care into this action. “She won't mind.” He hummed. Rick pressed his lips together in mild annoyance, legs shifting restlessly in arousal. Within a few moments, Negan had Rick's head in his hands and was tilting his chin upwards, not even suggesting a kiss, just subtly enforcing his dominance.

“You're gonna be a good boy for me, aren't you?” Negan whispered, his voice almost unbelievably low and sexual. Rick felt the thumb of Negan's gloved hand pass over his lips. “Yeah, of course you are.” Negan purred. He seemed to take Rick's sensual silence as a gesture of obedience, and leaned down to kiss him softly a few times. He ran his hands down the sides of Rick's face, over his neck, and under his coat where it laid across his shoulders. Rick took his hint and followed through, pulling his coat off.

Negan, pleased by this response, pulled away from him and very slowly unzipped his own jacket. After he'd pulled his shirt off Rick, spared a glance back over at Negan; Negan was already one step ahead of him, hastily unfastening his belt and trying to free his stiffening sex. Rick, despite the aching need he had to get on with it, paused for a moment to watch, perhaps out of mere curiosity. Negan noticed his stare, and lifted his head to meet Rick's eyes. “Me first, I guess.” He chuckled.

He brought back his obnoxiously confident smirk as he opened the front of his pants and drew out his thick, stiff cock. He stroked himself lazily, obviously trying to hold Rick's attention for just a little longer. Rick's first thought was that he was _big –_ certainly bigger than he would've expected. “Go ahead.” Negan urged casually. “Show me what you've got.”

Rick hastily took him up on that offer, glad to finally free his unattended erection. Negan whistled softly, taking a short stride forward and placing himself directly in front of Rick once more.

“You've made some women _very_ happy in your time – isn't that right, big boy?”

Negan wrapped his hand around Rick's tense, hungering shaft and began to stroke him slowly and smoothly. Rick felt his muscles shiver slightly at this sensation, and almost immediately his arousal spiked close to desperation. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Negan's arrogance, his blasphemous expression, and all the other negative aspects of his presence.

“A few.” Rick murmured quietly.

“Really? A guy like you?” Negan purred. Rick felt Negan press their foreheads together, and he took a deep, slow breath. “You've got people out there who'd feel honored to lick your fucking asshole, and you're keeping a cock like this all to yourself?” He questioned. Rick took another deep breath, but didn't respond immediately.

“Ah, I get ya, I get ya.” Negan murmured, with an odd tone of sympathy in his voice. “It's hard. I ain't tryin' to tell you how it is or anything; I'm just trying to sympathize.” He continued, his hands around Rick's waist. He thrust forward slightly, the result of which was his shaft sliding against Rick's. Rick opened his eyes reflexively and cleared his throat.

“I think you...misunderstood me.” Rick coughed. “I'm not...” I'm not. Looking Negan in the eye with Negan's cock rubbing against his, “ _I'm not gay._ ” seemed like a ludicrous thing to say.

But he said it anyway.

“I'm not...gay, that's not what-”

“Neither am I.” Negan interrupted, leaning forward and claiming his partner's mouth. Rick felt desperation surge through his body, countered by repulsion at his own desire. He almost hated the way he felt - the burning in his body that told him he _needed_ this, the same way he needed to breathe. He didn't want to need Negan; he didn't want to give him that kind of control. He felt Negan's hands pass over his sides, grasping at his hips and then his ass, and for a long enough moment he supposed it wasn't so bad to let him take control.

In what seemed like an instant Negan had turned him and pushed him down onto the bed, immediately distracting him by kissing him again. Rick wrapped his arms around Negan's shoulders in an attempt to bring him closer, and Negan gladly obliged him, sliding his cock eagerly against Rick's and pressing as much of their skin together as possible. Stimulated by the erotic friction of Rick's skin against his, Negan pulled his mouth down and kissed Rick's neck again, trailing his mouth down to his collarbones and then his chest. Rick let him, but pressed impatiently against the back of his head, indicating he would only tolerate it for so long.

Negan, slightly amused by Rick's impatience, brought his hands down to his partner's waist and roughly yanked his pants the rest of the way off his legs. “Spread your legs.” Negan panted, immediately pushing Rick's legs apart anyway. He shuffled Rick back towards the headboard and then shoved hard against his entrance, eliciting a powerful moan from his partner. “Let's not get ahead of ourselves here.” Negan sighed deeply, rolling his shoulders in an oddly alluring manner. “I don't wanna hurt you too bad.” He continued, almost grinning again. “Just a little. Now come on, open your mouth.”

Negan pressed his fingers against Rick's lips, and Rick opened his mouth obediently. “There we go.” Negan purred softly. Rick grunted indignantly as he felt Negan press down slightly on his tongue. “Such a good boy.” Negan praised, rubbing his fingers across Rick's tongue to accentuate the sensation. Once he'd had his fill of that, he withdrew his fingers almost agonizingly slowly – in stark contrast with how roughly and hastily Negan opened him. He made short work of it – perhaps too short – but Rick didn't utter so much of a noise in protest.

Negan pushed his cock against Rick's entrance a second time, but not quite hard enough to ease himself in. Rick groaned audibly at this sensation, desperate to have finally have Negan inside him. He glimpsed Negan subtly running his tongue over his lower lip before he spoke.

“What do you want?”

Rick gritted his teeth for a moment before irritatedly panting out, “I want you to quit teasing me.” Negan arched his back, pushing forward again, and Rick sank his teeth into his lip. “C-Come on.” Rick growled. He glanced up at Negan, meeting his eye, and repeated it more softly, more submissively. “Come on...”

“Aw, how could I say no to that face?” Negan teased, leaning down to give Rick a loving, affectionate kiss. “Mmm, you might want to bite your lip again.” He warned, what seemed like less than a second before he thrust a substantial portion of his length into his partner. All the air in Rick's lungs was immediately forced out in the form of a loud, ragged gasp and a series of confused groans.

“Be gentle, Negan, it's my first time.” Negan hummed almost mockingly. Despite his teasing, he pulled back quite a bit, eliciting a tense sigh of breath from his partner.

“Not quite.” Rick rasped lowly.

“I know it's not.” Negan chuckled warmly. Satisfied that Rick was comfortable enough, he began to adjust his position, changing the balance of his weight with the utmost caution. Rick could feel himself twitching and tensing almost involuntarily in response to even the most subtle of changes. “Far from it, I'd assume.” Negan grunted as he gradually laid himself over Rick, who shifted his own position to accommodate this change. “But is it your first time doing it like this?” Negan asked, pushing his forehead against Rick's and merely taunting him with the notion of kissing.

“Mmh, do you want it to be?” Rick tossed the question back to him. He began to smile slightly, trying to let his body relax.

“I don't mind either way.” Negan answered. Rick brought his arms around Negan's shoulders again, savoring the comfort it brought him. “I can't quite tell.” Negan commented. “You're taking it pretty well.”

Of course, Rick was probably only taking it so well because of how ginger Negan was being. He'd never thought of Negan as anything resembling gentle; it seemed almost impossible, as though Negan shouldn't even have had the capacity to be soft or gentle in any manner. And yet here he was, slow and easy, sweet and tender.

“It's not the first time I've done it like this.” Rick admitted. He'd been in this position before, though under quite different circumstances. It'd been a long time, in what felt like another life, but he remembered how it felt. This, however, almost felt like that first time all over again. His nerves were firing off like crazy, simultaneously trying to resist and welcome the feeling of Negan's shaft inside him. He pressed his nails hard against Negan's skin, trying to stifle his desire for more. Negan's gentleness had a purpose. “But it's...been a while.”

Negan shoved himself deeper, and Rick felt his whole body lurch slightly. “We're still a _little_ tender there.” Negan noted. “Sorry about that.”

“I can take it.” Rick assured him. “I c-can...” As Rick attempted to stammer out another repetition, his train of though spiraled into nothingness at the storm of sensations that came from Negan pushing forward with the weight of his whole body. Rick practically lunged upwards as he kissed Negan desperately, his nails already leaving marks on Negan's back.

“Easy, easy.” Negan murmured soothingly, softly running his hand over the outside of Rick’s thigh. “Easy, okay? Relax.”

Easier said than done. Rick tried to lessen the tension in his body, starting by releasing the grip of his nails. It hurt, worse than he'd remembered it, but he could feel pleasure behind it. He knew it could feel better; he wanted more of that pleasurable aspect. Rick appreciated Negan's timidness, but he could tell that Negan wasn't giving it much. His legs shifted around Negan in restless anticipation, wanting him to be just a bit rougher. “More...” Rick huffed, laying a few gentle, submissive kisses on the side of Negan's face.

“Mm, fuck yes.” Negan hissed, playfully pushing his forehead against his partner's. “Fuck _yes_.” He repeated in unnecessary eagerness. Rick tried to hold back the series of flavorful moans that Negan's faster, deeper thrusts wanted from him, but he had limited success.

Negan rocked back slightly, sitting up a little more and changing the angle of his penetration. He was wearing an almost threatening expression of smug pleasure, his lips parting as he panted lustfully, eyes fixed on his partner. “I've wanted to hear you say that for fucking _ever_.” He announced, bracing his hands against Rick's hips and shoving himself even deeper. Rick inhaled sharply and tightened his legs around Negan, pushing his knees into his partner's ribs.

Negan laid one hand on the side of Rick's face, stroking his thumb across his cheek. “To hear you beg. _Fuck me harder, Negan, fuck me faster._ ” He growled, staying relatively slow but still gradually pushing himself deeper. “To hear you tell me how big I am, how much you want me.” Negan murmured lowly. He shifted his hand from softly stroking the side of Rick's face to gently holding him by the jaw. “ _Yes, Negan, fuck me deeper with that big, juicy dick._ ” Rick pressed his lips together as Negan taunted him; the only sound he made was a stifled grunt. “And, y'know what else? I always imagined you looking right into my eyes while you come.” Negan whispered.

Rick felt heat wash through his body. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of warm arousal that those words gave him. “And yes – technically, that _does_ mean I'm admitting that I've fantasized about fucking you.” Negan chuckled. He slowly released Rick's jaw from his hand, then leaned back down to kiss him again. Rick kissed back ardently, arching his back slightly and heaving his chest.

“Y-Yes...come on.” Rick panted, sinking his fingers through Negan's hair. “Come on.” Rick let himself go slack, finally let Negan have him. His body was burning with desire, and he gave in and voiced it, with his arms around Negan's shoulders and Negan's hot breath running over the side of his neck. “That's it, that's it.” He rasped, once more sinking his nails into Negan's skin. “Th-There! Right there.” Rick stammered, his voice fluttering into incoherence. Negan grazed the edge of Rick's ear with his teeth.

“Mmh, say it again.” He growled, aggressively pushing himself against that same spot. Rick felt his lips twitch aimlessly as he tried to muster words.

“R-Right...there.” Rick repeated, throat tight and muscles contracting erratically.

“ _Ye-es_ ,” Negan hissed in satisfaction. “Such a good boy.” He seized Rick by his hips and pulled them up slightly, trying to coax himself deeper. Rick felt his erection rub against Negan's stomach; he whined almost pitifully and his hips buckled uncontrollably. “ _Such_ a good boy.” Negan repeated. Rick hissed through his teeth and drew his nails along Negan's back.

“Y-Yes...” Rick panted. “Keep going. Keep going.” He pitched against Negan's stomach, rubbing his sex along his partner's hard, tense muscles. Negan kissed him deeply; Rick moaned onto Negan's tongue while Negan thrust against him fiercely. It felt so _right_ somehow, so incredibly guiltily perfect. Rick found himself wondering if Negan had always been this gorgeous, or if maybe he'd wanted Negan for much longer than he'd been aware of. But either way it didn't matter, nothing mattered now that Negan was inside him and it felt so unbelievably good despite the way it hurt, and Rick was thrusting himself against Negan's stomach trying to get himself to come.

“N-Negan...” Rick coughed raggedly. He could feel himself wanting to come, but he held it at bay, legs writhing restlessly as he fitfully raced towards his climax. Negan took on a wide, lopsided smile.

“Say it for me.” He demanded, abruptly slowing down. Rick groaned in agonized anger and clenched his teeth violently.

“I'm...close.” Rick huffed, arms almost trembling around Negan's shoulders. Negan ran his fingers along the edge of Rick's jawline, still going slow, still holding back. “I'm gonna c-come.” Rick panted.

“Mmh, now _beg_.” Negan demanded. “Fucking _beg me_ to let you come.” Immediately after he spoke, Negan wrapped one of his huge, strong hands around Rick's shaft, palming him teasingly. Rick groaned in near agony, water surfacing at the corners of his eyes.

“Please.” He hissed, practically constricting Negan with his legs. He tried to subtly thrust his hips so that his cock rubbed pleasurably against Negan's hand, and Negan relaxed his grip to rather effectively thwart this. “No, come _on_.” Rick almost snarled, clenching his teeth and twisting the sheets below him. “I'm almost there. I'm so close.” He panted pathetically.

“Yes, you are.” Negan crooned, making no attempts to oblige Rick's begging so far. Rick laid his head back and drew in a long, shaky breath.

“Let me come.” Rick murmured. “Just...let me come.” Negan sighed in pleasure and brought his free hand up under Rick's chin, holding him by his jaw and lifting his head. Rick's eyes aligned with Negan's; at almost that exact moment, Negan pushed into him fiercely, and Rick felt himself start to shatter. Words failed before they passed his lips, and he shut his eyes – only to have Negan's nails sink into his jaw until he opened them again.

“You're not gonna get away with that.” Negan growled lowly. “Look at me.”

Rick whined loudly, chest fluttering, eyes locked with Negan as he crested into his climax, savoring every possible moment he had.

“That's it, come to Daddy.” Negan panted eagerly, tightening the grip of both of his hands.

“F... _Fuck_.” Rick gasped, almost entirely oblivious to the fact that Negan had spoken at all; Negan's powerful, lightly calloused hand sliding along his cock made him feel as though the fibers of his muscles were unraveling, letting him fall apart into nothing but warm pleasure. Of course, the thick, pounding shaft opening him felt good enough to have shattered him by itself. Had he forgotten how good it felt, or had it simply never felt this good before?

Maybe it had just been the wrong time or the wrong place or the wrong person, and while he'd admit he enjoyed it in the past he had never enjoyed it as much as he did right then. Rick's senses dissolved, his legs tightened around Negan, and he thrust his sex wildly into Negan's rough hand. As he came he stared into the seemingly vast grayness of Negan's irises, fulfilling the fantasy that had been demanded of him. And how magnificent it was, how immaculately perfect it felt, how much every nerve in his body adored that feeling.

Rick's senses hadn't even returned to him when he heard Negan speak again. “Fucking _fuck_.” He hissed, almost his voice laden with what might have been genuine awe. “Fuck. That was motherfucking delicious.”

Rick's breath was still heaving; he only panted dizzily in response, pressing a soft groan back down his throat. Negan released both of his hands, letting Rick lean his head back at long last. Rick watched Negan lift one hand up to his mouth and draw the side of it across his tongue. “Speaking of motherfucking delicious...” He purred playfully. “You taste good.” Rick felt his lungs contract as he moaned involuntarily, grasping desperately at the sheets beneath him.

“Do I?” Rick muttered hoarsely. Negan changed his position, bringing himself back down and pushing his arms under Rick's shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. Rick felt Negan's mouth press at the side of his neck, and his hands scrambled to find purchase on his partner's broad shoulders. The buzz from his orgasm was fading, and he was rapidly becoming more agonizingly aware of how far Negan was inside him.

“It's okay, it's okay.” Negan breathed heavily. With Negan's chest pressed so closely to his, Rick could all but feel his heart pounding. “Just a little bit more.” He hissed through his teeth.

“Mmh, since you've thought about this so much...” Rick whispered softly, running his hands down Negan's back. “Where do you come in those little fantasies?”

“Not gonna lie...” Negan huffed. Rick felt Negan's forehead press against his, and they were face to face, eye to eye, sharing breath with each other. “Pretty much always inside you.” Rick watched Negan break into a lurid smile, eyes bright and pupils wide, and he managed to smile in return.

Rick ran a hand back up to Negan's shoulders, trailing it over the back of his neck and then down to the side of his face. Negan leaned into it, letting his head almost rest against the palm of his partner's hand. “Come on.” Rick urged him, tenderly stroking his thumb across Negan's cheek. He was almost startled by how furiously Negan claimed his mouth, possibly trying to distract Rick from how violently Negan was shoving against him at the same time. Negan's lips fluttered and he stammered out a ragged string of curses through his futile attempts at holding a kiss.

Rick savored Negan's climax as he'd savored his own. His body felt overwhelmed, pleasure renewed by the hot rush of Negan coming inside him, though almost all of him was ready to let go and be exhausted for a while. Then within a moment they had been separated; Rick was _empty_ again, and he almost immediately felt his body harshly reprimand him for having done any of that. Negan's arms were shaking beneath him, and though they were both weak and spent they managed to shift until Negan was resting beside him instead of on top of him.

Rick's body was already sore, already aching from having been opened so suddenly and severely. As if intentionally trying to distract him from his discomfort, Negan brought his arms around Rick and pulled him closer, softly running his fingers through Rick's hair and down the back of his neck. “You alright over there?” Negan asked him, laying a single light kiss against his forehead.

“Mmh...sore.” Rick grunted, clearing his throat harshly.

“Can't say I'm surprised.” Negan chuckled.

“I've been through worse.” Rick assured him.

“I don't doubt it.” Negan replied, with a rather endearing little smile on his face as he gazed into Rick's eyes. After a moment, he sighed slightly uncomfortably and stretched his legs. “Ow, shit, my knees. Probably shouldn't have kneeled like that for so long.” He complained. He pulled himself away from Rick for a moment, swinging himself off the bed in order to stand up and properly stretch his legs. Rick's eyes were fixed on Negan's back, those powerful muscles rippling as he lifted his arms and curved his back. If nothing else, his body was certainly attractive.

Negan rubbed at the back of his neck, closing his eyes and taking a deep, slow, beautiful breath. As he did so, the back of his hand brushed against his shoulder, and Rick saw his muscles tense. Negan pulled his hand further down, laying his fingers over the ends of the long, raw scratches Rick had left on his shoulder. “Fuck – those hurt.” Negan declared, sounding more amazed than irritated. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands. “The girls are gonna ask where these came from.” He commented.

“I'm sure they'd love to know.” Rick scoffed, sitting forward and silently cursing himself for having let Negan go at him that hard. Negan smiled wider for a moment, his eyes traveling thoughtfully over the room before he spoke again.

“I know you'd love for this to just be a one-time thing...” Negan continued, raising both his eyebrows in mild expectancy. “But I think we could have a _lot_ more fun together.” He smirked, but Rick felt no loathing for that expression. “It'd be a shame not to give you a chance to take me for a spin, y'know? Well, I guess you already kind of 'took me for a spin', but what I'm saying is that I'd like to let you stick that big dick inside me.” Negan purred erotically. “Don't you think I could use a nice _vicious_ facefucking?”

Rick restrained a smile. “I don't know – what have you done to deserve a reward?”

Negan smiled – a real smile, a bit more than a sadistic grin – and laughed as though he was impressed. “Ah, you got me there.” He chuckled pleasantly. “You really don't think I did a good enough job to deserve a little something in return?” He sighed in mock disappointment. “Later, y'know. Some other time.” He added with a click of his tongue.

Rick chewed at his lip with a disinterested expression, though he couldn't help but grin just a little as he thought about it.

“Maybe.”

 


End file.
